Black and Yellow
by Reeves3
Summary: When Yang returns sweaty from the gym she heads for the shower and Blake decides to join her. Fem/Slash. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

**Author's Note: I honestly can't believe I wrote this, I really don't think it's that good as it's my first time writing...erotica...so if it's utter rubbish let me know or if it's passable as a story review and let me know too.**

**It's rated M for obvious reasons so if you know you're not meant to read this...go find something to watch on TV or better yet go watch RWBY.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Black and Yellow**

Snuggling deeper into the pile of pillows propped up against the headboard of her bed and adjusting underneath the blanket that covered her Blake made herself more cosy. Placed on the nearby bedside table a hot cup of tea sat while resting on her raised legs was one of her favourite books. The dorm room was empty except for her and all was quiet. Team RWBY were in their third year at Beacon now and a lot had changed since the four girls picked the two white knight chess pieces.

Her mind strayed away from the chapter she was reading as she thought back to their first year and Blake couldn't help but smile. Weiss and Ruby, one who once couldn't stand the other and the girl with the red cloak trying to do everything to please the heiress, were currently out on a date in town. The pair of them had officially been a couple for six months and were taking things slowly which they had agreed suited them just fine. Of course there were still times when Ruby did things to tick off Weiss but at least their arguments weren't massive shouting matches across Beacon's campus.

As for herself Blake's Faunus secret had been revealed but she continued to keep her deep purple cat ears hidden with her bow. Her teammates had accepted who she was, it took Weiss a little longer after it had caused a huge argument between the two of them but they eventually resolved it, yet Blake still wasn't appreciative of the scathing eyes from some non-Faunus people gave her. All she wanted was to fit in and while she believed she never would there was someone who told her every day that she was as normal as everyone else in Vytal, if not, more perfect.

Her heart's desire, her girlfriend of a year and a half, Yang Xiao Long.

Just thinking of the fiery blonde made her heart beat against her chest at a rapid pace. Her smile widened as she closed her eyes. Her mind often wondered to Yang, probably a lot more than necessary but she couldn't help it, she was in love and loved in return and that made her feel like she was running free leaping and bounding over rooftops.

She pictured where Yang was now, working out in the gym, wondering if she was using the punching bag with that determined look on her face she got when she got the upper hand when they teased each other during sex, whether she was laying above Blake or had her head between her legs. Blake had been half tempted to go watch Yang workout but decided against it because she knew it did things to her body that she'd rather do in private or in the company of Yang.

Feeling her face heat up as her thoughts became more intimate Blake opened her eyes and reached for her cup of tea and took a sip.

Her cat ears perked up suddenly at the sound of heavy footfalls out in the hallway and judging by the length in stride Blake immediately knew who it was. Looking at the bedside clock the raven haired girl raised an eyebrow. The steps stopped outside the door and a key card slid through the lock opening it wide.

Blake glanced up as Yang entered. "Hey, you're back early."

Sweaty and wearing sneakers, black shorts and a bright yellow tank top with her emblem printed on the left chest, Yang closed the door shut behind her and leaned against it.

"The showers at the gym were all full so I thought I'd come back and shower here," Yang explained. She bent down and started to pull off her shoes while continuing to talk. "That's the problem with it being a New Year, everyone in the school has made these resolutions to get into better shape or lose weight, which in most cases will probably only last a week, but they take up all the space and equipment in the gym for the regular users."

Flinging off her second shoe Blake watched Yang stand up straight and brushed back the locks of hair that had come loose from her haphazard ponytail.

"Well then at least in a week's time it'll be emptier," Blake said. Her girlfriend gave her a lopsided grin then looked around the room.

"Where are Weiss and Ruby?"

"Out on a date, remember? You told Weiss if she wasn't back with Ruby by ten you'd hunt her down."

Yang snickered. "Oh yeah, now I remember."

Blake rolled her eyes and shook her head. She placed her drink back on the table and picked up her book intending to start reading again where she left off when she noticed Yang approach and sit herself down near her.

"So we're all alone?" She suggested, wriggling her eyebrows.

"You're quite the observer," Blake stated dryly, eyes twinkling. Yang leaned forward and Blake pushed herself up from her den of pillows to receive a kiss but as she got closer her nose cringed up after breathing in a large amount of body odour that masked Yang's natural aroma. Pulling away she saw Yang give a frown.

"No offence sweetheart but you stink," Blake mentioned, in the gentlest way she could.

"Aww and I love you too," Yang replied, crossing her hands over her heart. Blake gave her a deadpanned look and Yang sighed. "Fine, I'll go take a shower."

Blake watched her retreat to the adjoining bathroom the girls shared and heard the taps being turned on then the sound of running water gushing out into the tub from the shower head. Yang started to sing off tune to a random song as she always did while waiting for the water to warm up but the sound barely registered in Blake's head. Her eyes had yet to leave the slightly ajar bathroom door as her thoughts from earlier and Yang's attempt at a come on started to play in her mind.

Getting out from under the blanket, book ignored, Blake reached up and undid the ribbon that held her bow together and let it fall to the floor. Her cat ears sprung free sticking up with content as her arms dropped down to the hem of her nightdress and lifted it up over her head. She let it drop to the floor as she walked to the bathroom slithering out off her black lacy knickers along the way.

Peeking in through the gap Blake saw Yang stepping into the shower still singing her song and she took the chance to slip inside and quietly close the door behind her. The shower curtain now obscured her view along with the steady rising steam. The warmth in the room felt wonderful on her naked body as she approached the shower. A small glance showed Blake that Yang had her back turned to her and was rinsing off her front. Stepping inside immediately getting her feet wet Blake drew nearer to Yang until she was able to cover Yang's eyes with her hands. She felt the blonde tense up as though ready to fight so Blake quickly took another step forward, pressing herself against Yang's back, resting her chin on Yang's shoulder.

"Guess who," she murmurs.

"Oh god," Yang groans, at the feel of Blake against her as her mind rapidly envisioned of what was to come.

Blake smirked. "Close enough."

Her hands moved away from Yang's eyes to slide them down her neck running her fingers through the mane of wet hair that plastered the blonde's body until she cupped her partners ample breasts. Yang's head lolled back into Blake as a pleasant warmth coursed through her body.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked, a low hum in the back of her throat, before adding. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Joining you," Blake answered, trailing kisses along Yang's jaw, pausing to suck lightly at the sensitive pulse point just below the ear. Her thumbs flicked lightly over hardening nipples as the hot water continued to cascade down Yang's front.

"I love you," the blonde breathes.

"I know." Blake replies, fondly. "Now pass me the body wash."

Yang arches an eyebrow at the order. "Yes ma'am."

Reaching for the bottle of honey scented shampoo Yang made a small noise of disappointment as she felt Blake give her a final squeeze before releasing her to grab the bottle. Pouring a suitable amount in her palms Blake dropped the bottle behind her and lathered the soap up in her hands before applying them to Yang's back.

She massaged and washed Yang's soft skin humming appreciatively at the feel of the strong muscles relaxing under her touch. Pressing gentle kisses down the length of her body as her hands moved down Blake had to bend her knees to wash Yang's legs. She felt Yang getting antsy as her hands gently glided up to the junction between her legs but carried on no further.

"Turn around."

Always willing to oblige to the whims of her girlfriend Yang turns on the spot only to look down and see Blake staring right up at her. Leaning her head back and hitting the shower hose Yang didn't care as she let out a moan feeling her arousal rising causing her body to involuntarily shiver wishing for Blake to touch her or give her something to grind against.

Smiling to herself, knowing what she was doing to Yang, Blake slowly worked her way up using her hands and mouth going from legs to her hips, purposely missing a certain area, and standing back up again to wash her chest.

Impatient and unable to resist any longer Yang lifted her head forward and captured Blake's lips with her own in a heady kiss. Immediately the washing stopped as Blake felt Yang's arms snake around her waist pulling her closer pressing their bodies together, their mouths moving passionately against the other, starting up a fire between them that even the water from the shower couldn't put out.

Yang stepped back but Blake refused to let their connection break and moved into the water as her hand ran up to the back of Yang's head pressing her closer for a firmer lingering kiss. Against her lips she felt Yang smirking and knew the blonde was thinking of something devious to do in retaliation and that came in the form of Yang clasping her hands over Blake's rear and giving a pinch eliciting a muffled squeak of surprise from her.

"Cheeky," Blake said, biting lightly at Yang's lower lip.

"You know you love it," Yang mumbles, grinning deviously. Blake rolls her eyes. How could she say no to her? Everything Yang did to her made her want her more in both physical and emotional aspects.

Yang gives her a quick peck before her lips diverted to Blake's neck and slowly started to inch down to one of her nipples. Blake sighs happily as her hands idly run though Yang's hair until they tighten around the golden locks gripping them firmly as she gasps aloud when she feels Yang bite at her target.

"Mind the hair, kitten," Yang growls out, feeling her aura and more heating up. Losing strands of hair against foes enraged her more than anything but Blake taking out a strand or two started to make her go over the edge and she didn't want to lose control when things were just beginning.

With a guttural moan Blake managed a small apology and let Yang carry on teasing her breasts one at a time with her sucking, nipping and kissing leaving marks that were sure to show up nicely the next morning. However when Yang's hands started to travel further south from Blake's hips it was then she remembered it was her idea to give Yang the loving tonight.

"Nuh-uh," Blake states firmly, grasping hold of Yang's wrists and stopping them from advancing.

Blake moved Yang and pinned her against the shower wall. Her eyes gleamed with delight and locked with Yang's as her violet irises widened in elated surprise as Blake let her fingers tiptoe down Yang's toned stomach to the top of the dark hairs that led to her awaiting entrance if Blake's heightened senses gave her any indication. Her and Yang's scents alone gave Blake an overwhelming desire to make Yang scream her name as an orgasm overtook her and that was exactly what she wanted.

Slipping her hand between Yang's thighs Blake teased no more and slid her fingers into her welcoming heat spreading Yang's arousal up and down her clit a few times before circling her opening with the tip of her middle finger. A moan fills the room from Yang.

"Please Blake," she whines, bucking her hips in an attempt to get Blake inside her already.

With her free hand Blake reaches up tilting Yang's chin to kiss her soundly and as she does she inserts one finger to begin with before sliding in another starting to rub curling her fingers slickly moving them in and out at a steady pace.

Heart starting to beat faster causing her to pant Yang raises a leg and places her foot on the opposite edge of the bathtub to help Blake hit the right spot. Blake moves herself to straddle Yang's slightly raised thigh, the pair keeping their lips fused together, muffling their groans, only to break for air but even then their panting into each other's open mouths with Yang occasionally gasping in bliss each time Blake's thumb flicked over her clitoris. Reaching her hands around her Yang dragged her nails down Blake's back making her hiss through her teeth. It wasn't a secret between them that one of Blake's kinks was scratching. Yang did it again and this time Blake's body curved to grind against Yang's thigh.

Yang swears and bites down on her lower lip. Whatever she did to deserve Blake she didn't know but whatever it was it must have been good. The steam in the room isn't coming from just the hot water from the shower anymore but Yang's skin as her aura starts to ignite.

"Blake," Yang calls out, breathless, her face buried into Blake's shoulder. Getting the message Blake works her fingers faster rubbing deeper into Yang causing her to start shaking and rocking her hips in time with each thrust. Blake can feel Yang's walls tightening around her fingers and she tries not to lose it herself as she continues to grind and when Yang starts to call out her name louder with each knuckle deep push. Yang's toes curl, her back arches and she shudders violently screaming out her girlfriend's name as waves of pleasure course through her body.

Blake keeps her hand where it is enjoying the clenching and unclenching of Yang's vaginal walls around her fingers. Yang is completely slumped against her, her arms wrapped around Blake still from clawing her back, and as Blake removes her fingers from her she drops her leg back to the water running past their feet.

There's smiles on their faces as they rest their foreheads against one another.

"I love you too," breathes Blake.

Yang's smile broadens and she removes her arms from around Blake to cup her cheeks and bring her in for a sweet kiss. When they part they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes until Blake's eyes flash with excitement when she hears what Yang has to say next.

"Your turn."

* * *

**Before you ask: No I am not writing Blake's turn.**

**One smut fic is enough from me...for now. I guess.**

**Well don't forget to leave a review, be nice, and now I can get back to writing Mirror, Mirror, What's Behind You? Check out that fic if you haven't already!**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
